


My Lovely Husband

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Living Together, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Office, POV Tweek Tweak, Sexual Tension, Stress Relief, Supportive Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Tweek is stressed with work and is constantly worried about if he will ever get that promotion, luckily, he has his adoring house husband, Craig, to help him relieve some of that stress.Day 4: Domestic





	My Lovely Husband

The sound of the alarm clock was grating in my ears, but I made no move to turn it off since the bed was so nice and cozy, I didn’t want to get up quite yet. I simply snuggled deeper into my pillow, ignoring the alarm as best as I could. However, when I hear the alarm stopping, I knew I was going to get an earful.

“Tweek, if you don’t get out of the bed and get to work, I’m getting rid of all your coffee beans.”

“Not the coffee beans, Craig!” I exclaimed as I sat up, “you know most of those bags were imported from Europe, they were really hard to get!”

“Then get your lazy ass out of bed, you’re going to be late,” Craig sighed.

I pouted for a bit before I smiled and quickly grabbed Craig’s waist and pulled him down, kissing him on the lips. Craig blushed before pushing me away and was now blushing.

“What was that for?” Craig asked.

“Morning kiss, I really wanted it,” I smiled.

Craig rolled his eyes, but I noticed the small smile on his lips, “alright, enough fooling around, get up before you’re late,” Craig sighed.

“Ugh, I really don’t want to go to work, my boss is an asshole and I feel like those cubicles are getting smaller everyday,” I sighed.

“Hey, you said you wanted to try something different from the coffee business, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure if working in a stuffy office job was what I was looking for,” I sighed.

“Yeah, well unless you find something else that can pay the bills, I suggest you get up and get to work, and once you come home...we can spend more time together,” Craig said, blushing.

I blushed and smiled, “what did I do to deserve such a wonderful husband like you?” I asked.

“Being you,” Craig said gently before he leaned forward to kiss me on the lips, “now come on, I ain’t saying it again. I’ve already finished breakfast, so shower, get dressed, and come down to eat, got it?” Craig said.

“Yes, dear,” I sighed as I got out of bed and began heading towards the bathroom.

As I began showering, I couldn’t help but admire Craig and the hard work he does around the house. It’s been five years since Craig and I married, and even though I’m the only one who actually has a job while Craig is still doing school online, everyday is always great, seeing my handsome husband every morning and when I come back home from a long day of work. Being with Craig is great.

Of course, our lives aren’t perfect. We struggle with paying the bills since I’m the only one actually working, while Craig is struggling with school and doesn’t really have time to find a part time job. Craig always felt bad that he resorted to being the househusband of our relationship, but I always assure him that I didn’t mind and that once he gets his degree, he’ll be able to find a decent job that will support us, but for now, I’m just happy that he’s healthy, is taking great care of the house, and always greets me when I come home. Craig would smile, but still feel like he’s being a bother for not doing much to earn money.

I always feel bad when Craig gets like this, always complaining how he wished he never dropped out of school, but I would always remind him that the reason he dropped out was because he needed some time off since his grandmother got sick before she inevitably died, causing Craig to continue to not go to school until the school finally kicked him out for all the unexcused absences. Craig was a mess back then, but I and his family managed to help him out. Craig would just stay silent and simply hug me tightly, not saying a word, we didn’t have to say anything at that moment, I’d just comfort him as I know what he wanted to say.

Not going to lie, money has been tight at the moment, but things will get better, I just need to stick with my job until I can finally find something better, preferably something with a higher payroll.

Once I finished showering, I quickly got dressed then headed to the kitchen, once I reached the kitchen, I smiled when I saw the food that Craig has made. Though Craig wasn’t a perfect cook, I always found it to be the tastiest food in the world. I sat down and began enjoying my toast with egg, while Craig sat across from me, eating his breakfast.

“Any plans today?” Craig asked.

“Probably just going to get phone calls from customers that are wondering what’s going on with their TV services, yadda yadda yadda, the same old stuff,” I sighed.

“Seems boring,” Craig said.

“Well...usually, but we do get one of those entitled dicks or idiots that don’t know how to restart their box without kicking it,” I said.

“Well I hope you have a better time today, honey,” Craig said.

I blushed and began fidgeting, “you and your pet names, you’re really starting to sound like a househusband,” I said.

Craig smirked, “even when I started giving you pet names while we were dating?”

“Yeah...I know,” I smiled at the memories. “I think my favorite name you gave me was dear.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Cause it sounds like we were married, and look at us now,” I smiled.

Craig smiled, “well my favorite name you gave me back in the old days would be...what was it…’tiger?’”

I blushed, “don’t remind me!”

“Why? I loved that nickname, you should start calling me that again, dear,” Craig said.

“Craig!” I began whining, blushing madly.

We both continued chatting until it was really time for me to head to work. Picking up my briefcase, I kissed Craig goodbye before leaving.

“Have fun at work, Tweek,” Craig said.

“Highly doubt it, but thanks,” I smiled.

Before I left, Craig suddenly grabbed me and quickly adjusted my tie, “for god sakes, Tweek, you’re already twenty-six and you still can’t tie your tie properly?” Craig sighed.

“Well I like it when you tie it for me,” I said sheepishly.

Craig rolled his eyes, “you’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise I’d kick your ass for basically making me having to tie your tie everyday,” Craig said.

“You know you love me,” I smiled.

Craig smiled, “I do,” Craig quickly kissed me before pushing me out of the door, “now get going before you’re late,” Craig said.

“Yeah yeah,” I sighed. I headed to the car, turning back to wave goodbye to Craig, him waving back. I got in the car and tried to start it up, but since it was an old car that Craig’s dad graciously gave us as a wedding gift, it has a few problems starting up, but hey, at least it still runs and has a decent gas mileage, so we can’t really complain. After a few seconds, the car finally starts and I began driving out of our driveway and began heading to work.

I just hope today won’t be a bad one.

* * *

“Ma’am, did you try restarting the box?” I sighed.

“For the last time, yes! I restarted your damn box twice now, and I still see static! What kind of lousy service is this!? Did you sell me a crappy box just so you can make a quick buck out of me!?”

“Ma’am, please do not shout, I’m trying my best to figure out what’s going on here, please bear with me,” I sighed.

“I swear, if you do not fix my box right this instant, I’m calling corporate and have you fired for this!”

I was so done with this lady already. I’m so glad I’m just talking to her on the phone, that way I can easily pull the phone away and simply flip her off without her knowing.

“Okay, ma’am, I’ll try my best here. Have you tried...flipping the channel?”

“What do you think I am, some kind of idiot?” The lady exclaimed. Yes, I do.

“Of course not ma’am, but...have you tried it?” I asked.

“.....” There was silence for a bit, I hear some rustling in the background before I then hear the sound of the TV. There we go.

“Well ma’am, from what I’m hearing, it seems we’ve successfully fixed your problem. Was there anything you’d like me to do for you today?”

The lady didn’t say a word, she simply hung up. I sighed, putting the phone down and rubbing my temples. God, I hate dealing with assholes like that, I really need a vacation or something before I start slamming the phone against my desk.

Suddenly, I see everyone getting up and heading somewhere, confused, I asked one of them what was happening.

“Didn’t you hear? John got a promotion and we’re heading to the meeting room to congratulate him.”

“Oh...great,” I forced a smile on my face, feeling a bit envious. Still, not wanting to be rude, I got up from my desk and headed to the meeting room. There, I saw the boss and John side by side, everyone clapping and praising John, and there was a cake on the table that said, “congrats on the promotion.”

“Good job, John!”

“You deserved it!”

“Way to go, pal!”

“Ha ha, thanks everyone. I guess all that hard work really paid off, huh?” John chuckled as the boss patted him on the back.

I simply stood there, forcing a smile on my face as I clapped my hands, but inside, I just felt envious and a bit pissed off. I know I haven’t worked here for that long, but I worked my ass off everyday, taking calls, sending emails, getting coffee for the higher ups, even being an errand boy for the others every now and then. Where’s my promotion?

“Man, John is sure lucky,” one of my co-workers said.

“Yeah...totally,” I said. My mood has already become sour.

For the rest of the day, I avoided people, I simply do my work, even if whenever I talk to people, most assholes, my tone gets a bit aggressive, but I remain polite since I don’t want to get fired. I remained professional throughout the entire day and no one seemed to notice my sour mood, it wasn’t until I finished worked and went home.

“I’m home,” I announced,” I took off my jacket and hung it on the coathanger.

“Welcome back,” Craig said, walking into the room, wearing an apron around his waist. “How was your day?”

“Same old same old,” I sighed as I pulled my tie off and sat on the couch, “how was yours?”

“Not very eventful, finished cleaning the house, did the laundry, and I’m making dinner. We’re having roast beef,” Craig said.

“Sounds great,” I sighed as I leaned back, exhausted.

“....You had a bad day, didn’t you?” Craig asked as he sat down with me, leaning against my right arm.

“How’d you know?” I asked.

“You look like you had a bad day,” Craig said as he grabbed my hand.

“Yeah well...no one noticed aside from you,” I said.

“I’m your husband, of course I notice these things,” Craig leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. “What happened?”

“....It’s just...I’m getting tired of answering annoying phone calls and getting yelled at all the time. I work hard everyday, and yet I’m never closer to getting a promotion. What am I doing wrong?” I asked.

“Don’t worry, dear, you’ll get a promotion one day, you just gotta keep trying and show your boss that you deserve it,” Craig said, placing his hand on my chest.

“I guess, but it feels like all my efforts are pretty useless at this moment,” I sighed.

“....You know what will make you feel a whole lot better?” Craig asked.

“What?”

“You...me...our cozy bed...both of us...naked,” Craig whispered the last part in my ear.

I blushed and looked at him, “y-you wanna have sex now!?”

“Why not? You had a long and stressful day, right? Maybe having sex will help relieve that stress,” Craig said as he began unbuttoning my shirt and I felt his hands on my chest, rubbing circles.

“W-what about dinner?” I asked, looking at him then at his lips.

“It can wait,” Craig smiled before he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

I sighed happily as I grabbed his waist and began pulling him down. I can feel myself getting hard as Craig began kissing my neck then down my neck and chest, licking my skin with that tongue of his.

“Fuck…” I sighed, already hard down there.

“Bedroom, now,” Craig said.

“Yes, dear,” I smiled as I picked Craig up and we headed to our bedroom.

God, I love this man.

* * *

I was tapping away in my computer, being sure to type in my report while also waiting for a call to come in. As I was busy working, I suddenly feel a pair of eyes in the back of my head, I turned around and almost had a heart attack when I saw Clint, the most annoying asshole I had the displeasure of working with.

“Hey Tweek, working hard, bud?” Clint smiled.

“Y-yeah, pretty much,” I said.

“That’s great Tweek, you’re doing an amazing job,” Clint said.

I sighed, knowing where this was going, “what do you want? You usually do this whole nice guy act when you want something, right? Spill it out.”

“Wow Tweek, you sure are smart, no wonder you’re pretty reliable around the office,” Clint said.

“Uh huh, now start talking,” I sighed.

“Well...I was hoping you could print these documents up for me? I need like about a hundred copies.”

“Why can’t you do it?” I asked. It’s his job for crying out loud.

“I would, but I have other plans that I need to work on, and I just don’t have time to do it, so could you since it seems like you don’t really have much? Thanks,” Clint then proceeded to walk away before I could say anything. Asshole! What’s more important than doing his actual fucking job!?

I stared at the documents, and thinking I should just leave it on Clint’s desk and not actually do as he says. It’s his work, so it’s not my problem, but I knew Clint would make a big deal about it and I don’t want to get any attention on myself, especially the manager since Clint is buddy buddy with him.

“God fucking damn it,” I sighed as I saved my report, grabbed the documents, and headed to the closest printer.

Once I reached the printer, I tried copying the damn document, but since these old dinosaurs are so hard to understand, it took me awhile to print out all hundred copies.

Once I was done, I headed to where Clint was, and handed him the copies. Oh, and what was that big important thing he had to do? Turned out he went out to get a sandwich from the nearby Subway, of fucking course.

“Thanks Tweek, knew I could count on you,” Clint smiled.

I just bit my tongue and nodded, “yep. See ya,” I turned around and headed back to my desk and finish my report.

“Hey Tweek? Could you get me a coffee since you’re up?” One of my co-workers asked when I was about to sit down.

Instead of arguing, I nodded and headed to the kitchenette. I noticed that the coffee machine was out of coffee, meaning I had to go through the hassle of making the coffee. I sighed, and walked over to grab the coffee beans from one of the drawers.

“Might as well get some for myself,” I said. Even if the office coffee was terrible, it’ll at least help me get through the day.

Once the coffee was done, I poured the coffee into two cups before heading back to my co-worker and handing her a cup. No thanks, she simply took it and resumed her work, not even looking up at me. Whatever.

I sighed and headed back to my seat, ready to continue work and enjoy my coffee, when I was stopped by another co-worker.

“Hey Tweek, could you deliver this report to Carol?”

“But I was-”

“Thanks,” he then left after handing me the reports.

“Hey Tweek, mind grabbing my lunch?” Another co-worker asked.

“I was just going to-” He left.

“Hey Tweek?”

Already pissed off, I turned and nearly shouted, “what?” Oh god, it was Clint.

“Mind getting me a coffee?” Clint smiled.

“....Here,” I handed him my untouched coffee.

“Hm...mind putting sugar into this?”

I nearly ripped my hair out that moment.

When I got home, I was even more crankier than before, pissed at how much everyone at work treated me like a damn errand boy. The only thing that will make me better is seeing my beloved husband.

“I’m home,” I called out, removing my jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger.

“Welcome back,” Craig greeted me. I noticed that he had a few food stains on his apron, he must have been trying out a new recipe he found. “....You’re pissed.”

“You always seem to notice when I’m in a bad mood,” I sighed.

“Your eyebrows furrow a bit when you’re pissed,” Craig said as he walked over and kissed me on the cheek, he then pulled me towards the couch and helped me remove my tie. “What happened?”

“Everyone is using me as their errand boy, telling me what to do, and I can never say what’s on my mind or object to their demands without causing a scene. I hate it,” I sighed.

“Don’t you guys have like...interns for that?”

“Not really since getting interns are too expensive, especially since not many interns want to be hired without getting paid. Guess the whole being paid with experience is in the garbage now,” I sighed.

“My poor hubby,” Craig said as he began unbuttoning my shirt.

“I’m way too tired for sex, Craig, can we do something else?” I asked.

“Well don’t you have a one set mind,” Craig rolled his eyes, “I was planning on giving you a massage,” Craig said.

“Since when do you give massages?” I asked.

“Whenever my mom was having back problems and would ask me to give her a massage every now and then. Now relax and let my hands do their magic,” Craig said as he began rubbing my back.

I don’t often get massages since I find the feeling a bit weird and felt that having a stranger so close to me was very uncomfortable, but I didn’t mind it since it’s Craig, and wow...his hands do feel like magic.

“Mmm….” I sighed, relaxing a bit.

“Liking it?” Craig asked.

“Yeah, a lot,” I leaned back a bit, enjoying the feeling of Craig’s hands.

“You’re so tense, babe. I hate it when you’re having a harsh day,” Craig said, kissing me behind the ear, one of my favorite spots for Craig to kiss.

I chuckled, “yeah well...you know,” I smiled.

“Well dear, if you ever feel stressed from work, you can always ask me to give you a massage,” Craig offered.

I smiled, “I’d love that.”

Craig smiled before leaning forward to kiss me. Though the kiss was suppose to be a quick one, it ended up being longer and having more tongue. I was already hard when we pulled away.

“...Hey...you think we can have sex now? I don’t think I’m too tired for it anymore,” I said sheepishly.

Craig smiled, “let me turn the oven off and I’ll meet you in the bedroom, and you better have taken your pants off, mister,” Craig said.

“Yes, dear,” I smiled.

* * *

No matter how hard of a day I’m having at work, Craig would always be there to make me feel better. I don’t know how he does it, or how he knows when I’m in a bad mood, but he always knows, and I’m grateful for that.

Whether I’m in a phone call with some prick, dealing with asshole co-workers, or seeing other people getting promotions while I’m working my ass off, Craig would be at home, ready to calm my nerves.

“I’m ho-”

“Welcome back, dear,” Craig smiled, his cheeks were tinted red as he stood there, wearing an apron….and only an apron.

“How did you-”

“I can hear the anger in your voice when I called you earlier, remember?” Craig smiled.

“....God, what did I do to deserve you?” I asked. I feel like I could cry.

“Just come over here and let me relieve you of that stress,” Craig said as he began untying the apron, letting it drop to the ground.

I love this man so fucking much.

Of course, it’s not just sex whenever I’m stressed, Craig would always listen to my problems, he was always a good listener, even before we began dating. No matter how much I complain or how long I talk, he’d be there to listen, and I always appreciate that. Sometimes I just need to vent, and Craig was always there to listen to everything.

I swear, if I never met Craig, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself, I’d probably go crazy from all the chaos around me. For that, I’m glad that Craig exists in my life, and I don’t know how to repay him for everything he has done for me.

Though we aren’t the riches people alive, we have a crappy car, live in a small house, and I have the worst job in the world, I can handle it all thanks to Craig being by my side to support me, and one day, I hope to support him once he finishes with his studies and finds a job of his choice.

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make,” the boss said, coming out of his office. We all turned our heads to listen to him.

“As you all know, Jimmy has recently retired from his executive management position, meaning his job is open for any of you to take. So to anyone who wishes to apply, be sure to file the form by today and we’ll schedule a meeting with each and every one of you who has applied. Got it?”

“Yes sir,” we all exclaimed.

“Alright, now get back to work, and those who are applying, be sure to leave the forms by my desk,” the boss said before heading back to his office.

Once the boss was gone, everyone started murmuring to each other, probably wondering if they should apply or not. As for me, I felt my heart racing as I knew that this might be my chance. I just need to apply, show the boss how much of a hard worker I am, and no more answering annoying phone calls from entitled pricks!

“I can’t wait to tell Craig,” I smiled to myself as I quickly retrieve a form and began writing down all the info and questions it was asking.

“Tweek? You’re applying for management?” I nearly wanna groan when I hear Clint’s voice.

“Yes, I am. Is that a problem?” I asked, half turning to look at him while still writing down my name and everything else.

“Well it’s just….you know a lot of people are going to apply, and considering you haven’t been with the company for that long...it’s just…”

“Just what?” I asked, getting annoyed.

“..I’m just saying that you shouldn’t waste your time on this, and no hard feelings if you don’t get the job,” Clint smiled.

I frowned, “oh and you’ll get the job?” I asked.

“Well I have been here much longer than you have, and I’m quite a hard worker,” Clint smirked. 

Hard worker!? He spent twenty minutes playing solitaire in his cubicle while no one is looking, having other people, especially me, do his work.

“Well Clint, thank you for the advice, but I’m sure I can handle myself, thank you very much,” I turned back around, rolling my eyes as I continue filling out the form.

“Alright, just don’t be too upset as I get that position, okay?” Clint said before leaving. Fucking prick.

I didn’t let his words get to me, I just need to fill this form, schedule the meeting, and go home to tell Craig. He’s going to be so happy.

When I arrived home, I didn’t even bother putting my jacket up, I just ran towards the kitchen to tell Craig the news.

“Craig! Craig! You won’t believe what just happened at work today!” I smiled.

“Whoa, you seem excited,” Craig smiled as he turned around, holding a ladle, it seemed he was making a stew of some sort, “what happened?”

“I just applied for the management position, and I’m going to have a meeting with the boss next week! I’m so excited...and...very very very nervous,” I said. I sat down at the table, and began sweating. “Oh god, what if I don’t get it? What if the boss hates me? What if I get fired for wasting his time!? What if I-”

“Tweek! Relax,” Craig placed the ladle down and walked over me, hugging me tightly, “everything will be alright. All you have to do is prove to your boss that you’re capable of getting that management position, and show them who Tweek Tweak really is,” Craig said.

“You think that’ll work?” I asked.

“I know it will, you’re a hard worker and deserve that job,” Craig smiled.

I smiled and leaned against him, “you always know what to say to me, you’re the best,” I said.

“Well I am your husband, I’m suppose to support you all the way,” Craig said.

“Yeah, you’re right,” I smiled as I leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “Oh! I should probably prepare everything, I gotta write what I need to say, I need to make flashcards, print out my reports, and a whole bunch of stuff! I’m going to be so busy!” I exclaimed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here to help you,” Craig smiled, “but for now, you should probably relax and take it easy.”

“Yeah, you’re right, gotta conserve my energy before next week,” I said.

“Good,” Craig stepped back and I turned around to look at him, “now...what would you like? Dinner? Bath? ...Or me?” Craig asked, blushing a bit.

“....You totally got that from an anime, didn’t you,” I said.

“I had some spare time so I may have binged on a few shows online,” Craig said, “how was it?”

“Mmm...I think there’s a reason why that line works better with a housewife, they have much cuter faces for it,” I chuckled.

“Fuck you,” Craig shoved me not too hard, but I can see the smile on his face.

“You know you love me,” I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Craig smiled as he gently pet my head, “I do.”

* * *

Everyday, I continued to work hard until my meeting with the higher ups, making sure to show how much of a hard worker and possibly valued employee I can be. Even when other co-workers have me doing their jobs or just being a nuisance, I kept going knowing that this job will not only make my life a bit easier, but the pay will really help out. I might even make enough to get a new car, along with paying all those bills. Craig will be so happy.

Of course, Craig will always be waiting for me at home, helping me be confident before I talk with the boss. Having him with me always seemed to help boost my confidence, and I’m very grateful towards him.

“You can do it, honey, I believe in you,” Craig said.

“Thanks,” I smiled.

“Oh, don’t forget your lunch,” Craig said as he handed me a paper bag.

Later, when it was lunchtime and I unpacked my lunch, I smiled when I saw the small note from Craig along with a sandwich with mayo drawn on top of it. I think it was...a thumbs up? I’m not really sure, Craig isn’t very artistic, but I was happy nonetheless.

After a few days of working hard and preparing myself, my meeting with the boss has finally arrived, and I got to say, I was nervous as heck.

“You’ll do great,” Craig said as he handed me my briefcase and adjusted my tie.

“....What if...I don’t get it?” I asked.

“You will, I know you will,” Craig said, “I believe in you,” Craig leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. “Now go get them, tiger.”

I smiled, “hey, that’s my nickname for you,” I said.

“Yeah well...I was getting tired of calling you honey and dear all the time, so I thought I’d spice things up, how was that?” Craig asked.

“I like it,” I said, I kissed Craig on the cheek before entering my car. “See you tonight.”

“Love you,” Craig said.

“Live you too!” I said out of the window. I start the car and began heading to work. I was nervous, but I was ready.

By the time my boss called for me to meet him in his office, I knew it was finally my time. I gulped as I grabbed my briefcase, adjusted my tie a bit, and began heading to his office.

“Hey Tweek, no hard feelings if I end up getting the job, hm? You did your best,” Clint said.

“Whatever you say, Clint,” I sighed, ignoring him and just proceeded to head over to the boss’ office.

Once I made it to the door, I stared at it for a few seconds, sweating a bit as I took a few breaths before gulping. I knocked on the door and heard the boss telling me to come in.

I entered.

“Ah, Mr. Tweak, welcome. You’re here for the management job, yes?”

“Yes sir,” I said, feeling my palms getting sweaty.

“Alright then, let’s not waste any time, I still have other people to meet with, so tell me, why should you get the job, Mr. Tweak?”

I felt my heart racing in my chest, I was sweating in my armpits, and I feel like I couldn’t breathe, but when I imagine Craig, comforting me, cheering for me, and supporting me, I felt calm and felt that boost of confidence I needed.

“Well sir, as you know, I haven’t worked in the company for that long, however, over the course of my employment here, I have proven to have worked very hard here,” I said.

“Yes...but that’s what everyone says, what makes you any different?”

I smiled as I opened my briefcase and showed him the evidence of my hard work, “well...as you can see from these reports, you’ll know my numbers are a bit higher than most, also, you’ll have noticed that I’ve been doing the work of other employees along with doing my own work, and I have been taking the role of an errand boy for my fellow co-workers for awhile now, especially for Clint, who I should remind you, hasn’t done much of his work and has mainly sat at his desk doing nothing productive, and I’m sure if you check the security cameras that shows his desk that I’m telling the truth on this,” I smiled.

“....Very interesting Mr. Tweak, very interesting,” my boss said, “alright, I’m game, anything else I should know?”

I smiled, “well….I do make a great cup of coffee.”

* * *

After everyone who has applied for the management job have already met with the boss, we were now waiting to hear the announcement on who would be taking the job. I was nervous, hell, I was sweating bullets, but I remained calm. Remembering Craig’s encouragement and support, I just had to stay calm and pray that I get that promotion.

“Hey, Tweek old pal, no hard feelings if you don’t get the management job, right?” Clint said, walking by my desk.

I tried to ignore him, putting on a fake smile, “of course, Clint, oh and no hard feelings if you don’t get it either,” I said.

“Ha ha ha...funny,” I could see the annoyance on Clint’s face. Dick.

“Alright everyone, stop what you’re doing, I finally made my decision on who will be the manager, so listen closely!” The boss stepped out of his office along with the other higher ups that also helped with choosing the candidates. We all stood there patiently, waiting to hear from the boss. “It was a tough decision with so many great potential applicants we received, but as you know, only one person can have the job, it wasn’t easy, but we have chosen one person who has proven to be quite useful here at the office.”

“Please please please,” I gritted my teeth as I crossed my fingers on both hands, hoping that I’ll get it, please let me get it. I just can’t let Craig be the only supporting me, I want to support him and our home as well, and I can’t do that if I don’t get this job.

“....Well everyone...sorry to those who applied, but we have decided to pick Tweek Tweak!”

“What!?” Clint exclaimed.

I stood there, frozen, “r-r-really!?”

“Come up here, Mr. Tweak,” the boss said.

“R-right!” I smiled as I rushed past everyone, especially Clint, as I walked towards the boss, and shook his hands. “Thank you sir, you won’t regret it!”

“I better not, champ,” the boss chuckled. “Now let me discuss your pay rate and what I expect from you now that you’re the manager.”

“Right, of course,” I said.

“As for the rest of you, get back to work,” the boss said.

Everyone congratulated me before heading back to their desks, Clint just stood there in shock, not sure what to do or say.

“B-but sir, what about me?” Clint asked.

“What about you? You haven’t been working as hard as Tweek here, even pushing all your work on him, those security cameras don’t lie, Clint. Be lucky I don’t demote you or fire you. Now get back to work, this will be your only warning, got it?”

“Y-yes sir,” Clint said. He headed back to his desk, giving me the stink eye as he walked by, and I couldn’t help but feel giddy.

“Sir, what is it that I have to do now?” I asked. I couldn’t wait to tell Craig.

When I got home that night, I ran through the door, not bothering to close it behind me, I ran to the kitchen to see Craig making pasta, I rushed towards him, picking him up with ease, hugging him tightly as I spun him around, laughing like a madman.

“Whoa! Easy! Boiling water right next to us,” Craig said, pushing me a bit, “you’re definitely in a good mood,” Craig smiled once I placed him down and started smiling widely.

“I got the job,” I said.

“You did?” Craig smiled, “I’m so proud of you, Tweek.”

“I know! I’m so excited! No more entitled calls from stuck up assholes, no more co-workers taking advantage of me! No more Clint! From here on out, it’ll be manager Tweek, along with a higher pay rate,” I grinned. “We’ll soon be able to pay off all our bills, buy a better car, maybe even move to a nicer house! We’re living the dream, Craig!” 

“I’m very happy for you, Tweek, you worked very hard,” Craig smiled.

“Well...I couldn’t have done it without you,” I said.

“True, who knows what would happen if I wasn’t around to give you a little shove?” Craig chuckled before he placed his head against my chest then kissed me on the lips. “Well Mr. Manager, hope you’re hungry, we’re having pasta, one of mom’s recipes.”

“Sorry honey, I can’t eat right now, I got so much stuff to do at the moment, get the reports, review the schedule, and a whole bunch of other manager stuff I gotta do. Just put my serving in the fridge and I’ll eat later,” I said as I grabbed my briefcase and headed to the couch to get to work.

“But you just got home, aren’t you tired?” Craig asked.

“Not at all, now if you need me, I’ll be here. Enjoy dinner, babe,” I said as I took out my laptop and began typing up the reports for tomorrow.

“....Alright, don’t work yourself too hard, dear,” Craig said before heading back to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

“Manager...fucking manager! Ha ha ha! Oh I can feel Clint’s anger from here, he can just shove it,” I grinned as I continued typing away.

* * *

I’ll admit, working as manager for my floor hasn’t been easy, and I’m constantly busy, but I’m making it work. After all, with the pay I’m getting, how can I complain?

I was able to pay our bills now, so we don’t have to worry about starving a few days just to pay them. I even bought us a new car, it wasn’t beat up, didn’t have problems starting up, and it had better mileage than the old car. Of course, Craig insisted we keep the old car since he said it held memories of when we got married, so I complied, of course, we don’t use it that much and now it’s just collecting dust in the garage.

Not going to lie, work has been keeping me busy and away from Craig more often than I would like, but it was for the best. Craig can focus more on school and housework while I handle our finances, Craig doesn’t even have to bother with finding a part time job or anything like that. Still, I have noticed how Craig looked a bit tired lately.

“Honey? It’s one in the morning, why aren’t you in bed?” Craig yawned as he stepped out from the bedroom and was staring at me.

“Sorry Craig, I’m just calculating the numbers right now,” I said.

“I thought you said those were due in five days?”

“They are, but I gotta get a head start, right? Besides, I know I have other things I need to do after this, so better be ahead of the game, you know?” I said.

“I’m glad you’re working hard, Tweek, but maybe you should take a break. Now come back to bed, I wanna snuggle,” Craig said.

“I’m sorry Craig, we can snuggle another time, okay? Right now, I gotta focus,” I said.

“.....Alright...I’ll….I’ll let you be then,” Craig said, “Goodnight.”

“Night,” I said as I grabbed my calculator.

“....I love you.”

“Uh huh, you too,” I said.

“.....” I hear footsteps before a door opened and closed. 

I kept working until it was almost three in the morning. I just had to remind myself that I’m doing this not just for me, but for Craig, for us. That’s what a husband is suppose to do, right? Support their spouses? All I’m doing is supporting Craig, just as he has supported me. I’m finally able to pay him back for everything, so I don’t understand why Craig looks sad these days.

“Alright, I’m off, got a meeting later today, so I might be late coming home,” I said.

“I see,” Craig sighed as he finished adjusting my tie, but looking at the tie, it wasn’t like how he normally does it.

“Honey? Are you okay?”

“I’m good….” Craig said.

“Babe...look at me,” I tilted his head so he would look at me, “what’s up?”

“....I feel like we barely spend time together these days, you’re always working, while I’m stuck here, being a househusband. Hell...it’s kinda freaking me out a bit seeing you actually waking up at five in the morning everyday now,” Craig said.

“Honey, I’m just trying to support us both,” I said.

“Yeah, but...we barely see each other in the morning and when you come home from work. I miss our talks, I miss snuggling up to you, hell...I miss having sex with you,” Craig pouted.

I looked at him, feeling a bit bad that Craig was feeling lonely. I put on a smile before I put my briefcase down and hugged him.

“Look, I know I haven’t been around that much, but you know I’m just trying to earn enough money for us. Aren’t you happy that we don’t have to buy all those cheap ingredients from that crappy market anymore? You can finally cook meals with better quality stuff.”

“Yeah, but what’s the point of having a meal when I’m the only one eating?” Craig sighed.

“What about the bills? Aren’t you glad we paid them off?”

“I guess.”

“How about the car? I know how much you like the smell of new car, and you have said you love how it worked,” I smiled.

“Uh huh…”

“And don’t forget, after I get my second paycheck, we can finally afford to leave this dump and find a better place to live, maybe we can get a two story house instead of one? Live somewhere that doesn’t have so many cracks in the walls?”

“Tweek, we got this house together, with our own money and everything. This place holds a lot of memories. Sure, it’s a bit run down and there has been a lot of mold in some places, but it’s home, our home, it’s where our memories are.”

“We can make new memories, Craig. Besides, a house is a house, a home is us,” I smiled. “I know you don’t like changes, always sticking to your routine and stuff, but this might be good for us. Don’t you want to start a family?”

“....I do,” Craig said.

“Exactly, imagine...a dog or cat...or guinea pig if you want, running around in the backyard, and don’t forget the sound of tiny feet walking around, as well as laughter filling the house. We can start a family together,” I said.

“That does sound nice,” Craig said.

“Exactly! We’re getting closer to living the dream, Craig. Just you and me, some guinea pigs, and a baby,” I smiled.

“....Still...I would like it if the baby could see their father often,” Craig said.

I sighed, holding Craig tightly. “....How about this? This Sunday is my day off, so how about we go out together, have a picnic. I won’t work, we’ll just focus on each other, enjoy spending the entire day together, and catching up on everything we missed, how about it?”

“....It would be nice to go out together,” Craig smiled.

“Well?” I smiled.

“....Alright, you got me, but I better not see you working during the picnic, otherwise, you’re sleeping on the couch,” Craig said.

“I promise,” I smiled. I leaned forward and kiss him on the lips. “Alright, I’m heading out. Don’t bother making dinner for me tonight, I’ll probably get something to eat at the office. Love you, dear,” I left the house, got in the car, and drove to work.

I do need to prepare for the meeting later.

* * *

During the meeting, everyone, including the boss, all came to the meeting room. It was my job to present the numbers as well as giving my input on how to improve business. I’ll admit, I was nervous since I’ve never held a meeting before, but I’ve been preparing everything so far.

Once everyone has sat down, including Clint, who still looked pissed ever since I got the job, I began the meeting.

“Alright everyone, as you all know, sales hasn’t been doing so well for the past few months. As you can see from these numbers, we’ve been losing a lot of clients, possibly because most of our clients are elderly and have no need for television, or because our clients have believed that our competitors’ prices are better than ours. Now as a solution to solving this problem, I was thinking that we could-”

Before I could say anymore, a phone started ringing. Everyone looked at each other before looking at their phones to see if it was theirs, however, the ringtone was very familiar. It was my phone.

“S-sorry everyone,” I took my phone out of my pocket and saw it was a call from Craig. I wasn’t sure what he wanted, but I quickly hung up. I’ll talk to Craig later. “Anyways, as I was saying, I realized that if we adjust the prices on certain services, we wouldn’t lose money, and our customers will still be happy, so I was thinking that we could-” My phone began ringing again. “Ha ha...s-sorry everyone, it’s my husband, probably calling me to buy some laundry detergent, ha ha…”

“It’s fine, Mr. Tweak, you can step out and answer the call, we can wait, not like we’re busy or anything,” the boss said.

I blushed a bt before nodding, “sorry...uh...excuse me,” I took my phone and began leaving the room, from the corner of my eyes, I could see Clint smirking like a dick.

Once I was out of the room and out of view, I answered the call, slightly annoyed, “what is it, Craig? I told you that I had an important meeting today.”

“Is this...Mr. Tweak?” That wasn’t Craig’s voice, it was a woman’s.

“W-who is this?” I asked.

“I’m sorry for calling you on your husband’s phone all of a sudden, but we didn’t have any records of your husband, so we didn’t know who to call, and the situation was very dire, Mr. Tweak, this is Hells Pass Hospital, we’re calling because your husband was in an accident an hour ago.”

My heart froze when I hear those words, my entire body was cold as my eyes widened, “w-what?” I couldn’t believe what I’m hearing, “oh god...is he okay!? Is he alive!? Please! How bad is he!? Is he okay!?” I started to cry as my hands trembled.

“He’s fine, Mr. Tweak, but I thought I’d call so you could come over and see him?”

“Oh god, yes! I’ll come over right away, thank you!” I exclaimed. I hung up and was trying to calm down my heart. Craig was okay, he’s alive…..but god knows for how long. “Oh god,” I gasped. I headed back to the meeting room to pack up my stuff. “Everyone, I’m so sorry, but I have to go.”

“Go? What about the meeting?” The boss asked.

“I’m sorry, we’ll have to reschedule or something, I just need to go, my husband is in the hospital right now,” I said as I began packing up my things.

“Mr. Tweak, we cannot reschedule this meeting. Unless your husband is dead or something, we should continue with business!”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, how could anyone be that cruel. They’d rather earn money and care about the well-being of someone’s spouse? What the fuck was this?

“I’m sorry, but my husband is very important to me, so I have to make sure he’s okay,” I frowned.

“If you leave, Mr. Tweak, I will demote you from management, and you’ll go back to answering calls, do you really want that?”

I stood there, looking at them. How could someone that look human not act like one? How could someone say such cruel things, threatening me like this. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing or seeing.

I looked down at the briefcase I was holding, at the suit I was wearing. I thought of everything I have been doing up till now, how I wasn’t spending enough time with Craig, even though it was him who helped me gain the confidence to get this job.

God, I didn’t even like this job to begin with! What the fuck am I doing?

“You know what? Screw you,” I said. Everyone in the room gasped. “I don’t give a flying fuck about your dumb boxes, hell! The one time I actually checked it out during my trial period, I was not impressed with the limited channels that were on it! Oh, and setting it up was also a fucking pain, why was there ten wires, I don’t even know where the others go to! No wonder your customers don’t want your dumb boxes, not only are the prices expensive, but it’s not worth it! Oh and another thing, you all are a bunch of assholes! I thought dealing with customers was annoying, but thinking now, you all are just as annoying as them! Always pushing me around, forcing your work on me, being lazy asses! Like screw you! Oh, and Clint, you’re worse than all of them! You think you’re acting all charming by pretending to be a nice guy, but in reality, you’re nothing more but a dick, a fucking asshole, and over all, overbearing in my opinion, no one said anything since we knew you were close friends with one of the managers or whatever, but you know what….screw that, you a dick, Clint, a fucking dick, how you haven’t been fired, I’ll never understand!”

“M-Mr. Tweak, this behavior is unacceptable! You’ll be fired for this!”

“Don’t bother, I quit!” I shouted, “I don’t want to work with a bunch of stuck up fucker till I retire. I’d rather be home and taking care of my husband. So if you’ll excuse me, you can all suck it and I’m going to see my husband! You can deal with your money problems without me, assholes!” I exclaimed. I turned around and left, not looking back nor caring about any of those assholes. I have someone that needs me right now, and he’s waiting for me.

I got into my car and quickly left the parking lot, heading towards the hospital that Craig was in. Once I reached the hospital and getting the info on where Craig was, I practically ran as I headed to Craig’s room.

“Craig!” I reached Craig’s room, and my heart broke when I saw him laying on the hospital bed, a doctor standing next to him.

“You must be the husband, I’m doctor-”

“Doc, how is he?” I interrupted, too worried.

“I can see you’re very worried, but no need. Craig here wasn’t in any serious danger, it was a good thing he managed to dodge the car crash just in time, otherwise, there would be a serious problem,” the doctor said.

“Oh thank god,” I sighed.

“Right now, he only has a broken leg and a broken arm, no internal bleeding, that’s good, and nothing else seems to be a problem. He’s okay now, just needs to rest for awhile.”

“Thank you, doctor,” I sighed in relief.

“I’ll leave you two be for a bit, I’ll be back soon,” the doctor said.

“Thank you,” I said. Once the doctor left, I quickly rushed towards Craig’s side and grabbed his hand, “oh Craig….I’m so sorry, I should have gotten here faster,” I sniffled as tears began falling.

“.....Tweek…” Craig turned his head to look at me.

“Don’t speak, baby, just rest, like the doctor said.”

“Tweek….I’m sorry for making you leave work, I know how you had that meeting, I-”

“Don’t...don’t…” I cried, “none of that matters, what’s more important is knowing that you’re okay, that you’re fine. So please...don’t say that.”

“Still...you must have gotten into a lot of trouble,” Craig said.

“....I may have gotten fired…”

“What?”

“Don’t be mad, but….I may have called my boss and everyone else an asshole, then I said I quit when they wouldn’t let me see you, and….here I am...jobless….”

“Tweek.”

“I am the worst husband ever!” I said, “I wasn’t giving you enough attention, I lost my job, and soon, we’re going to have to live on the streets! Oh, and don’t get me started on the hospital bills, knowing that my insurance won’t cover this, especially since I basically lost my health benefits just now! Oh fuck, we’re screwed, Craig!”

“Tweek! Calm. Down,” Craig said. “Breathe.” I did as he said and took a deep breath. “You don’t have to worry, my health benefits will cover this,” Craig sighed.

“Your...health benefits?” I asked, confused.

“Yeah, from my job.”

“Job? What job?” I asked.

“I got a job at the grocery store,” Craig said, “actually, I just finished my shift before that asshole almost killed me with his car.”

“What? When did you get a job?”

“Two weeks, you would have known if you cared to spend more time with me,” Craig said.

“....Oh god, Craig….I’m so so sorry. I didn’t...I didn’t mean to leave you alone all day, I must be the worst husband in the world,” I said, holding Craig tightly.

“Hey, you’re not that bad. At least you don’t beat me up or manipulate me like in those domestic abuse stories,” Craig said.

“Still...I neglected you,” I said.

“Tweek, you haven’t neglected me. You tried your best to support me, to support us. You tried to pay me back for all the times I supported you, but in reality...you’ve been supporting me as well, even before you got the manager job,” Craig said.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you remember how I was when grandma died? You were always there to bring me back to my feet, always there by my side, lending your shoulder for me to cry on. You even supported me to go back to school, even help paying the tuition fees. You were always there to help me, you always tell me that though I was a househusband, I didn’t have to feel like I’m not putting my own weight into our relationship. You were always there, when I wake up in the morning to see your handsome face, to when you come home, relying on me to ease your stress. So don’t say you never supported me, when in reality, you have been for years.”

“....Craig….” I began crying as I held him tightly, “I love you, I love you so much.”

Craig chuckled as he gently petted my hair, “I love you too, dear.” Craig hugged me, “now...will you please stop hugging me so tightly, my arm is still messed up and you’re kinda making it hurt more.”

“Oh! Sorry!” I pulled away, Craig simply shrugged and smiled. “....So now what? In your condition, you definitely can’t work, and finding a job is gonna be hard, especially with our sucky economy,” I sighed.

“Well whatever we do, let’s work on it together, hm?” Craig smiled.

I looked at him, feeling my heart warming up. I smiled at him as I held his hand, “yeah. Let’s do this together,” I said as I placed my head against his forehead.

No matter what, we’ll have each other to rely on, that’s what’s important here.

* * *

As Craig was healing, I was currently taking over Craig’s job at the grocery store, and though the pay wasn’t as great as my job before, and the fact that I have to deal with entitled assholes face to face, it wasn’t too bad, and hey, I really can’t complain.

“Thanks again for letting me take over Craig’s job until he heals, Mr. Monet,” I said.

“No worries, dear boy. I just hope Craig gets better soon, he’s proven to be a hardworking employee the short time he was with us, same with you of course.”

“Ha ha, thanks,” I smiled. “I’ll see you in the morning, Mr. Monet.”

“See you later, Tweek.”

As I began leaving, I decided to head to any open restaurants to get some food for both Craig and I, since Craig still needed to rest, he hasn’t been able to do any of the housework, which is fine since I don’t mind doing it for him, but man, Craig sure makes it look easy, how the fuck is he able to make the floors so clean every time I get home? I have to ask him later.

As I was walking, contemplating whether I should get a sandwich or get something else, I noticed a small building that had a for sale sign on it. I stopped and stared inside through the glass walls. The inside was messy, probably from the fact that no one has bought the place yet, and it wasn’t particularly big, even though it did seem to have another room in the back, and enough space to run a….cafe….

“.....” Huh….with the last paycheck I received from my last job as well as the money that Craig was saving from the grocery store...and if we saved up a bit...maybe...just...maybe….

I decided to forget dinner and quickly headed home, wanting to tell Craig my plan for us, and solving our money problems, hopefully.

Once I made it home, I stepped inside to see Craig on the couch, he was currently watching a show on his laptop, there were books and papers scattered on the coffee table, I assumed he was doing school work before he decided to take a break and watch his show.

I rushed over towards Craig, excited, “Craig, I just had an idea. A plan that will help us with our money problems, and...might finally get me out of this slump I’ve been having. I’ll finally get to do what I want!”

“Someone’s excited,” Craig smiled.

“I am, and what I’m about to tell you, I want your honest opinion as well as your full support,” I said.

“Tweek, I’ll always support you, now tell me, what’s this plan of yours,” Craig smiled.

We sat there together, we were both smiling. Craig was listening intently as I told him my plans for us and for our future.

It took us a few months, talking with the bank, getting everything approved, saving up our money, and of course, reconstruction and decorating, but it’s all going as planned.

Finally, the cafe was officially opened, and who else to work there than my lovely husband.

“Welcome, what would you like to order?” I smiled at the cash register.

“I’d like a velvet cupcake, please,” a nice looking old lady asked.

“Of course ma’am, we’re on it, oh but I hope you don’t mind waiting, we just ran out, but my chef is working hard on baking them,” I said.

“Don’t mind at all, dear,” the old woman said.

“Alright, I’ll call you up once their done, you can find a table and wait if you like.” I said. After getting the woman’s name and writing her order, I quickly headed over to the back where the kitchen was, seeing Craig whisking the batter. “Careful, babe! I know you can finally walk around after being stuck with a cast for awhile, but your arm still needs to heal!”

“Tweek, the doctor said if I don’t exercise my arm, it’ll end up going numb, besides, I miss cooking, especially since mom just sent me her recipe for her devil’s food cake,” Craig said.

“Still...maybe I should do the bake and you handle the register,” I said, taking the whisk and bowl.

“Tweek, when you told me to work for you, I was very happy, mostly since I don’t have to stay at home all the time doing laundry,” Craig said.

“I thought you like doing laundry?” I said.

“I do, but even I get tired of the same old routine,” Craig sighed.

“Alright alright, I’ll let you be, oh, and are the velvet cupcakes going well?” I asked.

“They’re almost done, just need to let them cool and add the frosting, and then we-”

“Excuse me! I have a complaint here!” We both could hear a woman screaming from the other room, and we both know what’s going on.

“Oh god, and I was hoping we wouldn’t have to deal with those people,” I groaned.

“...Let me handle it, you finish whisking this,” Craig said as he took off his apon and handed it to me.

Curious, I followed Craig back to the other room, and as we stood behind the counter, we noticed a very angry looking woman with a half empty cup of coffee in one hand, while scowling and tapping her foot impatiently.

“Finally! What terrible service you have here, you should always have an employee here at all times!” The woman exclaimed in a snobby tone.

“I apologize ma’am, but as you can see, we’re very busy at the moment,” I said.

“Yes, we are. So, what is this complaint you have, ma’am?”

“My coffee is cold,” the woman said.

“....And?” Craig asked.

“Uh, I want you to remake it for me? What are you? Stupid or something? God, how incompetent are the employees here?”

“Ma’am, judging from how you already finished half of that drink, and knowing that you’ve been here for quite some time, of course your coffee would be cold,” Craig said.

“Well it’s not my fault that I have to wait for my coffee to cool down, not when you’re making it too hot!” The woman frowned.

“Hm...let me see here,” Craig suddenly snatched the coffee from the woman and took a large sip from it. I stared at him in shock, the woman doing the same. Craig swished the coffee around in his mouth before swallowing, “huh, doesn’t taste that bad, in fact, it’s still pretty warm to me,” Craig said, handing the cup back to the woman.

“I-I’m not taking that back! You just had your mouth on it!” The woman exclaimed.

“Oh...you’re right, my bad! I guess I should have been careful with the germ that you left on this, hope I don’t catch your rudeness because I took a sip of your coffee, you entitled bitch,” Craig said.

“C-Craig!” I paled.

“Y-you can’t say that! I’m the customer here!”

“So? We’re not one of those businesses that believe the whole ‘the customer is always right’ bullshit. Instead, we’re the type that says we can easily refuse business to anyone that’s been rude or stuck up, like you’re being right now. So you don’t like the coffee? Fine, you can easily leave and bother some other cafe or whatever, we would love to see you leave right now, ma’am,” Craig smirked.

“I-I...I never! I’ll have you fired for this!” The woman shouted.

“Now how can you fire me when I’m technically the co-owner of this cafe, and my husband is right here?” Craig said, holding my arm.

“I-I...I’ll report you for abuse!”

“Lady, everyone here saw what you were trying to do and how much of a stuck up bitch you were being, besides, we have cameras with audio, so go ahead and try to report us,” Craig rolled his eyes.

“I-I’ll leave a bad review on your restaurant, you’ll never get customers again!”

“Whatever lady, no one really cares,” Craig said.

“Ugh!” The lady turned and left. Everyone around simply laughed it off before resuming their business.

“Jesus, how did you do that?” I asked, staring at him in amazement.

“Tch, just because you had to deal with assholes like that all the time doesn’t mean I have to,” Craig takes the whisk and bowl from my hands and returned to the kitchen, “now get back to work, we got customers, tiger,” Craig smiled.

I smiled, glad to have Craig around in my life, and making everyday feel special. I wouldn’t know what to do if Craig wasn’t by my side.

God, I love this man. “Yes, dear!”

** _The End._ **


End file.
